


The Demon Of Hellsing

by Mythicaljinx



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Gore, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaljinx/pseuds/Mythicaljinx
Summary: A young outcast of society knows more then the hellsing organization is willing to let go. When she is taken to the organization her past and secrets will begin to unfold. She will discover things she didn’t even know about herself.This is a different universe where millennium isn’t the prominent threat more creature then just vampires!I suppose this is an alternate universe where sera’s isn’t a thing and things go differently. I suck at summarizing give it a read :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago and have recently decided to revise it cause I couldn’t write back then xD please enjoy give it a read :) there will be more chapters in the future

There was a buzz with the younger crowd vampires, werewolves, zombies, and ghosts all things paranormal seemed to be the trend now days. One girl wasn't so different sitting in the new london cafe typing away for her next thesis on the possibility of a zombie apocalypse. While other students from her school laughed and giggled ignoring the glares they got from other patrons of the cafe.She sighed trying to concentrate over the giggling of the others, taking a moment to look out the window at the grey clouds that were slowly starting to make themselves known. ‘Great’ she thought to herself ‘im going to have to walk home in the rain’ she sighed to herself closing her eyes for a moment to think then was pulled out of her thought by the sound of a squeal across the room. It was the typical group of girls once again fighting over edward and jacob debating who was more handsome or who was whose husband. At first this kind of thing was amusing but now it was just annoying not only to her but visibly everyone else in the small cafe, she looked to another table who had just taken there seats with an expression of annoyance already painted on their faces. She gives them an sympathetic look then decides she can finish her thesis tomorrow and pulls out her favorite book of bram stoker's dracula. Before she could open her book another squeal came across the room as one of the girls had thrown something at her friend playfully while standing up to announce how edward would protect her and that he was the best vampire. She sighed along with a few other customers as the sound of rain started to lightly hit the windows.

After a while she checked the time seeing it had gotten away from her. Deciding she had stayed late enough she packed up her laptop and her book. She stretches walking out while adjusting the bag thankful the rain had stopped for her to walk home. She turns right and heads down her path that she has taken many times before, as usual the people out that night were scarce because of the rain but now it was just silence except for the light breeze blowing, russling the leaves in the street. Most people would get creeped out but she find it comforting she was never one to like people or be like people. Her name is Melina she’s a tall girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to have hints of red in them. This weird trait usually made people avoid her not that she minded. She looked up to the sky it had become mostly clear ‘at least it’s not a bad night’ she thought to herself. As the wind blew it sounded as if someone had been screaming Melina stopped and looked around trying to find where the sound had come from it was silent for a moment then she heard it again closer this time it was coming from in front of her. Melina watches the darkness in front of her and as she was about to push it off as nothing a woman came running out of the darkness frantic and crying when she saw Melina she ran up to her almost falling over she looks to Melina makeup running down her face “you have to help me! These weirdos have been chasing me a-and they are trying to take me somewhere!”

Melina looks at her the women had makeup running down her face her hair was and she was missing shoes “don’t worry we can call the police” Melina said pulling out her phone. The women the grabs the arm with the phone “please help me!” Melina gently pulls her arm away not liking people to touch her “I am trying to try to calm down” just as Melina was about to dial the number a man came from behind Melina grabbing her phone “that won’t be necessary we will take it from here” the man said with a toothy grin. Melina quickly turned to the man he was pale and had fangs showing ‘vampire’ Melina thought to herself ‘and it’s gotten quiet’ she turned to the women who had stopped crying and instead was wearing the same toothy grin. Melina took a step back while putting a hand into her bag stepping out from between the two. The man looks “where do you think your going? Your the perfect snack” he stepped closer to his female companion “no use in running you can’t get away” Melina looks at them “I’ll take that bet” she quickly throws her hand out throwing out silver powder at their faces. The two grabbed the faces screaming in agony as the silver powder burned there faces. Melina took the opportunity to quickly run down a nearby alley way she kept running until she reaches the end of the alley that spit her out by some old warehouses. She turned to hear that her two assailants have recovered quickly. She keeps running then turns and runs into one of the warehouses and quickly climbs to the top on the catwalk and hides behind old boxes. 

The male vampire entered the warehouse looking around “I smell you little snack…..your fear tells me everything” he says walking into the middle of the warehouse. Melina looks around for anything to fight with there only so far silver powder will go so she settles for a broken pipe and quietly reaches for it and picking it up. The man stops then looks up around the catwalk area “I can hear you breath” he smirks to himself then start walking forward. Melina didn’t wasn’t to look so she just listened to his footsteps and held the pipe in a position to stab him she would have one shot for this. Then the footsteps stopped and she hear more than one male voice “who the hell are you?” Said the male attacker. Melina peeks out from behind the boxes seeing a new male in all red she. The male in red smirks hearing the question “your death” Melina looked at them ‘I can try to make my escape while he’s distracted’ she said looking around then as she was going to move she heard a cackle and ducked back behind the boxes

“Don’t worry love our friends will get him” the women walked in behind the man in red behind her was a dozen zombie like creatures. She smiles and walks past the man in red and goes to stand next to the other “it’s your funeral” she raised her hand into the air and the zombie like creatures all produced guns pointing them at the red man. Melina looks ‘well this guy is dead zombies is one thing but zombies with guns are trouble’. The women drops her arm and the zombies start shooting everything they have into the red man. The red man was shortly torn apart by the hail of bullets his limbs fell off and blood started to pull everywhere. Melina took the opportunity to move across the catwalk to an open window while she did she watched the red man who should surely now be dead but it seemed as though when she looked at him they locked eyes with whatever eye was left. Melina quickly dove behind a new set of boxes she should be escaping she should be running but she’s not for some reason there is a pull to stay there. 

The hail of bullets didn’t end until they ran out of bullets the red man was now a pile of red torn apart. The women laughs “that was entertaining wasn’t it love?” She asked turning to the man. He smiles “it sure was I’m proud of you” he puts an arm around her then leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead then stopped at the sound of laughter echoing through the warehouse. “What’s going on?” The women asked then looked to the pile of flesh on the floor it started to pull itself back together. Melina watched in awe “holy shit” she said to herself watching. The laughter never stopped the whole time everything pulled itself together until the time it was done the red man was whole again. The red man wasted no time after he was back together he drew his own weapon and started shooting the zombies killing them all in almost an instant. The women sensing danger immediately jumped to some sort of safety away from the red man high up. The red man then pointed his gun at the other man about to pull the trigger when both men’s attention was put on fallen boxes from the catwalk. The women had found Melina and had grabbed her an promptly brought her back down to them holding her hostage “you shoot I kill her” the women said holding her claws to Melina’s neck.

The red man looked at Melina then smirked putting his gun away and just stood there smirking. The women laughs “see little snack told you you couldn’t run and now not even he can save you” she said gesturing to the red man. Melina sighs “who says he needs to save me?” She said and grabbed the women wrist and bend it back breaking it then quickly turns around and kicks the women away from her then turns and runs to the red man and reaches inside his jacket and pulls out the large gun pointing it at the other man. “Goodbye” she said and pulls the trigger shooting the man in the head turning him into dust then she points the gun at the women “how does it feel not being able to run?”. The women glares at her “go to hell!” She screamed at Melina. Melina smirks “you first” The she pulls the trigger shooting to women on the head turning her to dust. 

The man in red starts clapping and laughing “bravo! absolutely brilliant i've never seen a human who turned a vampire to dust...well not in this day in age what is your name mortal?” 

“It is proper to tell your name first before asking it of others” she said not moving her firm stance pointing his own gun at him 

He smiles at her “I am alucard and you have a lot of guts for a human that is” 

She sighs and puts down her gun “my name is melina and your compliments are futile if you're trying to save your skin and win my trust” she said gripping the gun tighter 

“Win your trust?” He held out his hand for his gun “I don’t care if your trust me but what you have there is mine” 

Melina looks at him then to his hand, she sighs and stops pointing the gun at him then setting it into the palm of him hand.

Alucard chuckles putting the gun away “im curious as to what you are”

Melina looks at him “what I am? What do you mean?” She said crossing her arms

“You don’t smell human do you not know anything?” He said stepping closer 

Melina steps back “I don’t know what your talking about stay over there”

Alucard smirks “fine but perhaps we shall know soon enough” he turns “we will see each other again” he disappears before she can say anything else 

Melina sighs “why do I get the feeling this is going to be a pain in my ass” she said walking out of the warehouse


	2. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter! Had to Warsaw the whole chapter I had written before and start over fresh so this story is turning into something new!

Melina sits on her bed thinking about the night before, she had skipped her class that morning not really worried about it cause she finished her work and the class was basically over but she couldn’t stop thinking about the night before one vampire sighting is bad enough but three at one time is a bit much. For some reason this had always happens to her ever since she could remember weird creature have always come after her or just wanted to be near her she never understood. The one thing that sticks out in her memory is the vampire in read called alucard apparently it’s unusual for vampire to go out and kill other vampires so something must be up. Melina is usually alone and that’s ok but she does have one really good friend Anna she’s a hacker and if it infor you want it’s Anna who can get it for you. Melina picks up her phone and calls her friend.

Anna sees her phone ringing and she picks it up “hello Melina what’s cooking?”

Melina sighs “I had one hell of a night last night two vamps tried to get me then a third one shows up to kill them”

Anna chuckles “I’m assuming you killed the two vampires”

Melina sighs “I did but not the point the third vampire got shot to pieces came back to life like nothing happened he was dressed in black and bright red”

“So What is it we need to know?” Anna asked starting to type away 

Melina lays back on her bed “need to find out who the vamp in the red is who he’s connected to and what the hell is going on”

Anna smirks “you can’t see it but I’m excited hacking into the government is fun” 

Melina laughs a bit “don’t get caught”

Anna gasps “me? Get caught? No way! I’m just setting it up remotely to ping off a bunch of different location then it’ll send all the info to my phone”

“Why your phone when your sitting right there?” Melina asked auspicious 

“Cause we are going out! There a new club called crescent I wanna go heard the drinks are good” Anna finishes typing “I’m done so I’ll get ready and meet you at your house and no you don’t have a choice”

Melina groans “fine buy your buying I gotta get more silver powder that shit is not cheap”

Anna giggles “deal! Be there in thirty minutes!” She said excitedly then hangs up the phone 

Melina groans some more then gets up and gets ready 

—————————————————————

Alucard walks into integrals office “what is the mission master?”

Integra looks at him from her desk “there is a club in the heart of London called crescent it is reported to be run by vampires and some patrons have gone missing” she picks up a cigar and her butler Walter lights it for her “your job is to find this vampire and eliminate it...but unfortunately your clothes stand out to much” she motions to Walter who holds out new clothes to him “this will be your outfit”

Alucard looks at the clothes “I will never understand the way humans dress these days” he takes the clothes 

Integra smirks “go in and stay undetected until you can get a clean shot I don’t want the headlines to be filled with any casualties understood?”

Alucard smirks “crystal clear” 

——————————————————————

Melina opens her door to find her friend Anna waiting outside. Anna was about the same height as Melina but with shoulder length brown hair that she usually wears pulled up and usually wears her glasses but when she goes out she keeps her hair down and her glasses tucked away in her bag Anna is wearing a short black dress simple yet stunning. 

Anna turns to look at Melina “you clean up good are you ready?”

Melina is wearing black heeled shoes outlined in red, black skinny pants a red corset with a leather jacket on over top and her hair in one long braid “the answer is no but I was already told I have no choice” she adjusts her bag on her shoulder 

Anna starts walking down the path “we are going to have fun trust me!”

Melina looks the door behind her then follows her friend “I live close to the place why haven’t I heard of it?”

Anna looks “not your scene nothing is really your scene except maybe a graveyard or a forest you know where there is absolutely no one around”

Melina smacks her arm playfully “ok ok I get it” 

They talk the whole way to the club, once they got there they are greeted by the low buzzing sound of the music from the club and a large bouncer. 

Anna looks at her friend “maybe you should go first”

“I knew this was going to happen” Melina said as she walked past her friend To go first. She walks up to the bouncer with her friend in tow. “May we go in?”

The bouncer raises an eyebrow then and starts to look the girls over. The bouncer stops putting a finger to his ear never taking his eyes off of them “are you sure sir?.....fine alright” the bouncer put it arms down at his side and steps over “you may go in” 

Melina looks at him and nods her head “thank you” she walks by with her friend 

Anna looks “that was weird wasn’t it?”

Melina chuckles “you think? I thought you were going to run” 

Anna scoffs “who me? know way” she smiles at Melina 

They get into the large part of the club instantly met with a lot of people and very loud music

Melina looks around then to Anna. Anna takes her hand and starts walking toward the bar. When they get there they choose the two end seats. Melina takes a seat and looks around the area some more she has never been one for a lot of people it didn’t really bother her but she wasn’t exactly comfortable either. 

Anna sets a drink in front of her “hey I’m going to go dance I’ll be back”

Melina looks at her “yeah sure have fun”

Anna looks “try to mingle a bit”

Melina picks up her drink “no promises” she said then taking a sip

Anna laughs a bit “fine I’ll be back!” She said skipping off into the crowd 

Melina watches her then looks around the bar

 

Alucard was sent to the club to find and kill the vampire that is running the club. The job sounded simple go in kill vampires and leave but integra couldn’t let it be that simple, no instead she need alucard to go in a disguise and wait for an opportunity. Alucard was allowed to keep his glasses but they made him dress in skinny jeans and a tight shirt they even gave him a different jacket so he could still hide his guns. The clothes were go awful and at this point he was pretty sure integra was getting a kick out of it. He had arrived at the club and made his was through the people surveying them all seeing if any were his target. He walks toward the bar scanning it and for a moment he stopped when he saw Melina then kept scanning the room he chose a back wall with a pretty good view of everything keeping an eye out for his opportunity.

Anna came back over and grabbed Melina’s hand “hey I got invited upstairs by the owner and he said you can come!”

Melina looks at her “oh no you go ahead”

“I don’t wanna go by myself” Anna pouts 

Melina sighs grabbing her drink “fine let’s go” her friend cheers and starts leading Melina up to the top floor

Alucard looks up the top floor and a man in a white suit is smiling and waiting by the stairs he recognizes the man as his target. He looks to the stairs and see Melina walking up to the top with another girl and the man in White greets them then walk with them out of sight. Alucard smirks knowing this is his opportunity and makes his way to the stairs.

Melina sits next to her friend on the couch across from the man in white watching him. Anna smiles at him “thank again for inviting us up”

The man in white smiles “of course how could I not meet such beauties” 

Melina felt a shiver in her spine the man seemed to be faking whatever came out of his mouth. It sounded like sweet golden honey to lure someone into a trap Melina doesn’t fall for it but she looks over at her friend who is blushing and giddy and is falling for it just like this man wants. Melina looks at the man “so what’s it like running a club?”

The man looks at her “oh it’s fairly simple really”

Melina smiles sweetly “oh really I would think it would be kinda hard seeing as you just opened how did the word get around so fast?”

The man clears his throat “enough about me tell me about you two what brings two pretty girls into my club?”

Melina opens her mouth to answer but like a fly to honey her friend speaks out first “we needed to get for a bit and my friend here lives pretty close”

The man smirks at this new infor “oh really?”

Melina looks “mmm not really So she’s not a very good judge of distance” she sets her empty glass on the table “it appears I need another drink” she stands up 

The white man stands up “nonsense I will have one brought up for you” he walks over to her and puts an arm around her “sit down and relax” he leans in close to her. A loud thud was heard just outside which caught the mans attention soon a guard runs in and turns to run to his boss “boss you need to ru-“ the man was caught off by the sound of a gun and a bullet through the guards head splattering blood all over the man and Melina. The man steps back “what the hell is going on?”

Soon alucard walks through the door and points the gun at the man pulling the trigger three com exit I’ve times hitting the man in main arteries twice before the last bullet went through the man in whites head promptly making his suit red.

Melina looks at her friend who was screaming then to the man on the floor who was starting to turn to dust. She promptly looked up to the man with the gun spotting the gun and remembering the night from before. She turns and puts a hand over her friends mouth shutting her up “do you have your phone” her friend nods quickly and holds it out to her. Melina takes it and finds what she’s looking for all the information she need to get out of this situation is on the phone. She stands in front of her friend and looks at the man with a gun “I know everything now”

Alucard tilts his head “oh?”

Melina nods “about your boss sir integra and the hellsing organization and your alucard the vampire they send out to kill other vampires”

Alucard does nothing for a minute “interesting” he smirks “well if you and your friend now know everything there’s only one thing I can do” he walks toward her putting the gun away 

Melina watches him “you going to let up go before I hit send and put everything about the organization out for the world to see”

Alucard chuckles low and dark “that’s what you think” he smirks and knocks both the girls out in what seems like one movement 

For Melina and her friend the world went black for a moment and for a moment Melina started to have a dream she hadn’t had in a while


	3. White flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh man third chapter up and running! Thank you for the kudo! Things like that give me more of a push to write I get into these funks where I think my stuff isn’t good enough so I do appreciate those things! Thanks for reading so far looking forward to chapter 4!

Melina groans holding her head she sits up looking around to see she’s in a bed of white flowers “where am I?” She gets up looking around more and in the distance is a small village “why does this place seem familiar?” She said and walks toward it. Nothing much is around the village except the field of flowers two sides of the village had mountains behind it while the other had a thick forest. She walked for a while till she was about a mile out of the village. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue butterfly fly past her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and saw a women with long blonde hair surrounded by butterflies giggling then the women was joined by a man with a dragon on his shoulder. The couple then turned and smiled at Melina holding out there hands to her. Melina looks at them “mom….dad?” She started to walk towards them “Melina!” She heard a voice call out to her from somewhere in the distance “Melina wake up!” It sounded like booming thunder and everything started to fade away into darkness. Then she opens her eyes sitting up looking at the room around her eyes falling on her friend Anna.

Anna smiles “I’m glad your awake I think we might be in a bad situation” she sighs “but on the plus side they stuck in a nice room”

Melina looks around the room Anna was right it was a fairly large room the curtains pulled shut to keep the sun out. She moved her hands feeling something soft beneath her “they put us on the bed to” she looks at her friend “I might have a hunch where we are”

Anna looks at her “and where might that be?”

Melina gets up and opens the curtain to let in some light “the hellsing organization” she said looking out at the expense of the property the hellsing mansion sits on 

“That would be correct” integra said standing behind them in the doorway both girls turned to the women 

Melina walks forward from the window “I can only assume you don’t want to hurt of if you gave us comfort”

Integra nods “but at the same time you know too much thanks to this” she said holding up Anna’s phone 

Melina sighs “so what is going to happen to us”

Integra looks “I admit that technology is getting more advanced and this seems like some pretty advanced stuff so I wanna offer you two jobs”

Melina looks “as much as I want to take credit for this it’s actually my friend Anna who is the technology genius but that doesn’t mean you kidnap people”

Integra sighs “I know trust me he has been confined to his room for a bit”

Anna looks “so that big guy in red was real?”

Integra nods “so are you going to take the job?”

Anna shrugs “I mean I’m not going to get killed”

Integra smirks “and you have to live here”

Anna sighs “fine fine but I expect a good room good pay and food of my liking” she crosses her arms

Integra looks at Walter “he will arrange all of that” she looks at Melina “now you what job can I offer you?”

Anna looks “she has some skill hunting those monsters”

Melina looks at her friend with a ‘are you serious’ face

Integra raises a brow “is this true?”

Melina looks “I know enough to get me out of situations”

“Then we will train you more besides I have a specific job for you if you don’t mind” integra said stepping out of the room “if you would follow me Walter will get your friend situated” 

Melina looks at her friend “have fun” she said then walks out to follow integra “so what’s this job?”

Integra looks “it won’t be easy but I need a field agent to keep an eye on alucard sometimes he gets a little to excitable” she sighs “and causes some damage he gets the job done I get the bill”

Melina nods “but I can’t fight vampires like he can”

Integra stops and turns to her “I’m not so sure about that but I will have you trained every night”

Melina nods “I can do that like I said I know enough to get out of situations oh and seeing as you're literally the defendant of van hellsing is there any possibility of any books on other creatures that I may be able to look at”

“I don’t see why not I’ll have Walter show you to the library and pull out old journals if you wish no one really goes in there so consider it like a private office” integra said walking again “now go back to Walter so he can show you to your room”

Melina nods “thank you sir” she turns and starts walking back down to the room where she was before. She walked into the room seeing that her friend was describing to Walter how she wants her room set up. Melina not wanting to bother them decided to go explore a bit it would be a while before poor Walter could get away. She wondered down the hall in the direction integra was heading before. There must be at least one hundred rooms on this floor alone. She came to some stairs the looked like they went down to the main entrance she carefully went down the stairs taking in the architecture of the mansion. You could tell it was old but it had a nice charm to it. Melina stopped at the bottom of the stairs deciding which hallway to take she could either go left or go right. When she decided to go left she turned and started to walk “not that way” a whisper said in her ear. She spun around to find the person but there was no one, she walked forward to the middle “keep going” said another whisper and she did what she was told and kept going down the right hallway. She kept walking this hallway had a door every so often but it was more paintings than anything else. She was halfway down the hall before she decided to turn back “almost there” came another whisper “keep going” it said. Melina sighs looking around and keep walking a few more feet “stop!” Said the whispers “your here behind the painting” Melina stopped at a large painting “behind it?” She asked to herself and lightly touched the painting. The painting seemed to breath it was slowly but it felt as though air was passing through it. With a little more investigating Melina found a spot she could pull and pulls the painting from the wall a small gust of air blowing past her. The air smelled musty and damp, she looked into the hole behind the painting finding stairs that led into the darkness it seemed like an abyss that kept going forever. She knew she shouldn’t go down here it was hidden for a reason but at the same time she had a feeling she needed to go down there. She took a breath then stepped through the entrance pulling the painting shut behind her. She stuck herself to the right side of the wall and slowly made her way down thoughts rushing more and more for every step she took “your doing great” came another whisper “don’t worry we got you” said a different whisper. Melina couldn’t explain it but for some reason she trusted these whisper almost like she’s heard them before it was something familiar and safe. Before she knew it there are no more steps to descend and she was left looking at a lit room not a lot of light but just enough. There wasn’t much inside this room she could see a small table it had one bottle of what appeared to be wine and one glass next to the table is a very large chair “either they are holding a giant or someone is egotistical” she said to herself then walks into the room inspecting it. “There is really nothing else here” she said as she walks closer to the chair. The chair looked simple but still had a throne like feel to it, she looked around quickly then sat in it before giggling to herself she surveyed the room again and in the back corner looked to be a box. She got up and walked over to the box quickly and stopped just before the box “it’s not just a box” she muttered and tip toed closer to it “a coffin” she whispered and kneeled before it. She saw there was writing carved into the coffin she lifted her hand gently and began to trace the letters with her finger “the bird of Hermes is my name eating at my wings to make me tame” she said out loud. After she said those words a loud ringing started making her grab her ears and huddle over the sound became to unbearable and then she passed out. 

She opened her eyes to the same thing as before the field of white flowers but this time she closer to the forest. She gets up and spots the women from before walking into the woods. This time she wastes no time and follows her into the woods. When she catches up she sees the women in front of a unicorn who is hurt and kicking it obviously want nothing to do with the women. The women remained calm and smiles a friendly smile to the unicorn “it’s alright” she says and holds out a hand to it “I will help you” the women held firm no matter how much the unicorn kicked or bucked she remained. The unicorn eventually calmed enough and limped over to the women and smelled her hand then looked to the women. The unicorn then leaned down putting it forehead to the women’s hand, a flash of light came from the hand and wrapped around the unicorn and up the women’s arm “out bond is forever until the end of my time” the women spoke sweetly. The marks of light stayed but barely visible on the skin of both the unicorn and the women. The women the turned and looked at Melina “your life is going to get harder sweetheart it’s time you remember” Melina felt the earth move beneath her she stepped back seeing it fade into darkness again. This time she just floated in the darkness it felt as she was swimming. While she was floating there some memories came back to her she had names and faces and a title to who she was but there were still pieces missing. She looked up and saw two gloved hands come toward her and grab onto her pulling her up and out of the darkness.


	4. Battle to Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 4 I enjoyed this one cause things are starting to pick up a bit

Melina woke up fighting and struggling to get out of the hands that were touching her. She fought the hands but they held firm she didn’t know where she was she didn’t know what was going on all she felt was the feeling to run. When the hands finally let her go she fell forward again. She took this moment to look around the room then it all came back to her where she was and why. “Have you come back to your senses?” A low voice said to her from behind. Melina tenses a bit and turned towards the voice it was alucard he was kneeling on the ground for a moment before standing up “w-why are you here?” She said to him now trying to get up.

Alucard just simply tilted his head “your in my room”

Melina got up completely dusting herself off carefully and started walking forward “I see it’s your room I got lost exploring and ended up here”

Alucard gets up and walks over to his chair and takes a seat “you know this room is hidden for a reason” Melina stops listening to him “you cannot find it just simply exploring”

Melina turns to him “someone left it cracked I was wondering why a painting would be open like that and my curiosity got the better of me” 

“I’ve been around for many years and can tell when someone is lying besides while you were asleep on my coffin your arm was glowing” alucard said crossing his legs “so what was going on in that dream of yours?”

Melina looks at him she stands there for a moment deciding whether or not to tell him anything that’s been going on with her “I’m not exactly sure what’s going on just yet” she said gripping her arm “it’s like memories but they feel different somehow” she sighs “I just wanna go lay down” she turns from him “thanks for pulling me out I guess” she ascends the stairs silently she didn’t have the energy to even think to herself when she reached the top of the stairs Walter was waiting there for her.

Walter looks at her “ah there you are you gave us a scare with you wondering off like that”

Melina nods looking down at the floor “sorry” she mumbled

Walter starts walking “I’ll show you to your room and dinner will be brought shortly after that”

Melina looks up and starts following “do you mind if I make a request?”

Walter kept walking “of course what is it that you need?”

“It’s not really a need more of a want….if it’s not to much trouble can I perhaps have some tea with honey?” She said looking at the floor again

Walter stops and looks at her with a kind smile “that shall be no trouble at all any specific type of tea?”

Melina stopped just before running into him looking up at him seeing his smile calmed her a bit “no not really I’ll let you decide”

Walter nods “I’ll make a deal with you miss Melina I’ll choose the tea each time something different”

Melina smiles a bit “it’s a deal Walter thank you”

Walter nods and turns around walking again “come along miss Melina” Melina smiles more following behind Walter. 

Walter shows Melina to her room, it was large and beautiful it had a gothic architecture all around it she couldn’t believe that she was allowed to stay in a room like that almost made her feel like a princess. The first thing she did was walk over and sit on the bed “it’s too nice” she looks at Walter “are you not afraid I’ll ruin it?”

Walter stands in the doorway looking at her “sir integra selected this room for you I think she made the right choice...this room used to be a favorite of her mothers”

Melina gets up “in that case I’ll make sure to take good care of it”

“Thank you..oh is there anything that needs to be retrieved from your old home?” He asked looking at his pocket watch

Melina shakes her head “honestly there’s nothing really there aside from my laptop and a bed but won’t be needing those anymore” she walks over to the window doors and opens them to the balcony feel the cool air rush in “so don’t worry about them they can stay there”

Walter puts his pocket watch away “then dinner shall be ready shortly if you need anything please make a list and I shall try my best to get them for you”

She smiles “thank you Walter really for a while this seemed like the worst of situations”

Waler nods and walks away

——————————————————————-

About a month had passed and thing were quiet there wasn’t any missions in that time so integra and Walter took the time to teach Melina and Anna about the way things work. The hellsing organization is secret organization the protects the queen and country from vampire threats. They usually send alucard out on the missions instead of the human soldiers they are more trained for back-up and alucard made things quicker. Melina also started her physical training which at first seemed like a lot but she has gotten used to it. While her friend Anna has started compiling a list of suspected vampires that she has picked up to the street cameras. Every night Melina has small snippets of the same dream but every time it seemed different she learned new information almost every night about the people she thinks is her parents and how it’s all connected but it’s taking a painfully long time but after the most recent dream she know alucard is somehow connected and her parents are the reason she might have strange powers and she doesn’t know what they do she hasn’t been able to get anything to happen.

Melina was called into integras office. She walks In standing before the women and he butler “good evening Walter and sit integra” she said standing tall in front of them

Integra looks at her “there is a mission I need to send alucard out on at an old hospital it seems like a vampire is making quick work of it and I need you to go as well”

Melina nods “if you think I’m ready then I’ll go but if I may ask how should I defend myself in case something happens”

Integra smirks “I’ve already thought of that” Walter steps forward opening a black case with a single handgun in it “bullets are blessed it’s a small one for now until we can gage how much you can handle”

Melina walks over and picks it up loading it “I guess alucard never told you I have fired those big handguns he carries”

Integra raises an eyebrow at the information “no I haven’t and now it has been noted after tonight I will see you get something better than that but it shall suffice for now”

Melina nods “thank you sir integra thank you Walter”

——————————————————————  
They had arrived at the hospital and from what could be seen the vampire had made quick work and no one was left. Melina let alucard go through killing off anything that was in his path. Melina kept a good distance watching him nothing ever came near her and she even admitted alucard did make things easy he never needed a moment to aim he hit the target exactly correct every single time everything thing died instantly in this aspect she may have envied him to her it was awesome to be that skilled. When they reached the end of the hallway alucard stopped and turned to her “There should only be two more vampires in here somewhere” 

Melina nods “good job alucard i'm impressed” she smiled at him then stopped and looked behind her seeing one of the other vampires it looked at her then stooped down to run at her she stepped back towards alucard gripping her weapon in the holster. The vampire growled and kicked off the ground but was stopped when a long silver blade pierced should and that blade was soon follow by five others quickly killing the vampire. The vampire fell to the floor and behind it was a man as tall as alucard he wore priest robes and a cross around his neck. 

The man steps forward to them “it seems the hellsing organization sent out its pet and it brought along a puppy”

Melina looks at the man “I don’t know who you are sir but I am no puppy”

Alexander smirks “it seems I’ve killed the last vampire so all that leaves is you heathens” he starts walking toward them menacingly

Melina walks backward keeping her eyes on the man while alucard starts laughing walking past her toward the man. Melina wanted to stop and help alucard but the man they were encountering had an air of danger like the air was sucked out of the room making it hard to breath. Melina can get out of many situations involving vampires but as she analyzed this man further she determined he was no vampire. Alucard and the strange man walked past each other and exchanged a few words before each one drew their weapons. Alucard seemed to be the quickest and aims his gun pulling the trigger getting a perfect headshot send the man back and onto the ground. Alucard walks past the man onto the ground an over to Melina about to say something but Melina’s eyes caught movement past him the man was back on his feet the wound in his head healing and the bullet falling out. Alucard quickly turned but was quickly impaled by a few blades, he brought out his guns shooting the man but he kept coming and threw out multiple blades. Melina went to the ground and laid flat alucard was hit with the blades sending him into a wall Melina sat up as the strange man went by walked up to alucard and quickly cut his head off. The man started laughing maniacally to himself the laugh echoing the halls. Melina watches as alucards head rolls to her feet her eyes wide. This man just killed a vampire and a strong one at that without breaking a sweat. Melina looks up at the man still laughing then slowly gets up and backs away down the hallway then turns and tries to run. The man laughs and starts swiftly walking after her then throwing a blade that barely grazed her leg knocking Melina over. She hits the ground with a thud and looks at her leg where the superficial wound started to ooze blood. She looks back up at the man who is now hovering just above her, she flinches back and starts to crawl backwards. The man draws a blade an raises then swings down stopping mid way when a piercing sound erupts then the blade shatters.

Integra was standing at the end of the hallway with two guards at her side “I believe that girl is mine Alexander Anderson”

Anderson smirks and walks towards integra her guard jumping to quick action but shortly fell to Anderson’s blade. He swings a blade integra blocking it with her own sword “your in direct violation of our agreement Anderson you killed my men and attacked the others” Melina could only watch amazed as integra spoke to this man now known as Anderson. 

Anderson chuckles “I killed your pet vampire cut his head right off”

Integra smirks “you cut his head off? Is that all?” Integra said with a certain tone that drew Melina’s attention to her then to the body of alucard down the hall the body began to maker into a pile of blood along with the severed head. Melina’s eyes went wide watching the blood move into a puddle. Soon bad burst through the windows breaking them and surrounding Anderson she watched as Anderson swung his blade at them hitting nothing. Melina looks at the bats in front of her and reaches out and touches one tilting her head in this situation she should be afraid this would frighten anyone but it all seemed a bit familiar. Soon the bats started to form into a shape of a man and then back into alucard growing back his limbs becoming while once more with a wild smirk. Drawing his weapon once again aiming at Anderson.

Melina got up and stood slightly behind alucard “welcome back” she winces when she steps on her hurt leg the cut was right where no matter how she stood it would pull and hurt 

Anderson looks at them and takes out a book “perhaps this fight is saved for another day” a swirl of pages surrounded Anderson and he soon disappeared. 

Integra walks over to alucard “this night was eventful”

Alucards smirks “it was indeed” he said then turned to Melina “why didn’t you try and fight you could have been killed”

Melina sighs and takes steps looking at the damage in the Hall “well honestly anyone would lose the will to fight if they saw someone cut you down” she turns and looks at him “that’s pretty intimidating….oh and he said he killed the last vampire I thought you counted two” as soon as she said the a door next to her burst sending bits of wood in every direction and a very pissed off vampire lunged out at Melina. In the moment for Melina time seemed to slow down something switched in her head she was tired and she almost died by the hand of a lunatic priest earlier she was damned if she would die now. She stood firm and moved as quick as the vampire and grabbed it by the throat and pinning it onto the wall leaving it dangle above the floor with one hand. Her arm flowed a full green glow and her eyes flared to life with bright blue. The vampire squirmed and struggled against her the screams sounded pained and slowly the vampire seemed to regain some for of human normalcy. The vampire stopped and instead started freaking out it’s fangs had disappeared and its claws now gone it sounded human again and to alucard it smelled human again he was surprised which integra could tell and was just as surprised and watched the whole thing. Melina’s grip got tighter and the human vampire thing struggled more and it seemed to start to dry up it got wrinkly certain parts started to fall of and turn to dust. The thing screamed an ungodly scream as the rest of its body shriveled up in her hand. When the screaming stopped Melina ripped her hand away making the thing turn to nothing but a cloud of dust. The only thing left was a barely visible outline on the wall and a pile of dust across the floor. Melina steps back shaking then looks at them with her icy blue eyes as they start to fade and the green glow subsiding, she steps back again locking eyes with alucards then integra she starts walking and passes them both “I’ll meet you in the car”


End file.
